dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Eater
Dream Eaters (ドリームイーター Dorīmu Ītā?) are creatures that debuted in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. They reside in the Realm of Sleep and consume dreams, as their name implies. There are two types of Dream Eaters: benevolent Spirits (スピリット Supiritto?), which feast upon bad dreams, and malevolent Nightmares (ナイトメア Naitomea?), which plant bad ones.1 During their Mark of Mastery exam, Sora and Riku recruit Spirit Dream Eater to help them combat the Nightmares plaguing the Sleeping Worlds. Symbol_-_Dream_Eater_(Spirit) (1).png|Dream Eater (Spirits) Symbol_-_Dream_Eater_(Nightmare) (1).png|Dream Eater (Nightmares) 'Design' Like the Unversed, Heartless, and Nobodies, Dream Eaters come in many shapes, sizes, and colors. They resemble real-world animals, and they bear emblems that designate them as either Spirits or Nightmares. While Spirit Dream Eaters are brightly colored, Nightmares are less vibrant. A Spirit Dream Eater's Disposition determines its eye color, while Nightmares' eyes are round, red, and lack pupils. Characters that become Dream Eaters have emblems on their bodies in accordance with their roles. Riku, a Spirit Dream Eater, has the appropriate sigil on his back. Meanwhile, the Armored Ventus Nightmare has one emblazoned on its helmet. 'Nature' Yen Sid compares Nightmare and Spirit Dream Eaters for Sora and Riku. Dream Eaters exist in the Realm of Sleep, where they consume the dreams and nightmares of its denizens. Nightmare Dream Eaters outnumber Spirits, which Sora and Riku must create by collecting the necessary recipes and dream pieces. Spirit Dream Eaters enjoy affection and love playing with Training Toys. Their Disposition determines their eye color and how they behave during combat, while Paint Guns can be used to alter their body color. Spirits lend their power to Sora and Riku via the Link System, and they can compete against others of their kind in Flick Rush tournaments. 'List of Dream Eaters' 'Spirits' Spirits 640px-Meow_Wow_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Meow Wow 640px-Komory_Bat_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Komory Bat Tama_Sheep_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Tama Sheep Yoggy_Ram_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Yoggy Ram Pricklemane_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Pricklemane Hebby_Repp_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Hebby Repp Sir_Kyroo_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Sir Kyroo Toximander_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Toximander Fin_Fatale_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Fin Fatale Tatsu_Steed_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Tatsu Steed Necho Cat (Spirit) KH3D.png|Necho Cat Thunderaffe (Spirit) KH3D.png|Thunderaffe Kooma Panda (Spirit) KH3D.png|Kooma Panda Pegaslick (Spirit) KH3D.png|Pegaslick Iceguin Ace (Spirit) KH3D.png|Iceguin Ace Peepsta Hoo (Spirit) KH3D.png|Peepsta Hoo Escarglow (Spirit) KH3D.png|Escarglow KO Kabuto (Spirit) KH3D.png|KO Kabuto Wheeflower (Spirit) KH3D.png|Wheeflower Ghostabocky (Spirit) KH3D.png|Ghostabocky Zolephant (Spirit) KH3D.png|Zolephant Juggle Pup (Spirit) KH3D.png|Juggle Pup Halbird (Spirit) KH3D.png|Halbird 640px-Staggerceps (Spirit) KH3D.png|Staggerceps Fishboné (Spirit) KH3D.png|Fishboné Flowbermeow (Spirit) KH3D.png|Flowbermeow Cyber Yog (Spirit) KH3D.png|Cyber Yog 640px-Chef Kyroo (Spirit) KH3D.png|Chef Kyroo Lord Kyroo (Spirit) KH3D.png|Lord Kyroo Tatsu Blaze (Spirit) KH3D.png|Tatsu Blaze Electricorn (Spirit) KH3D.png|Electricorn Woeflower (Spirit) KH3D.png|Woeflower Jestabocky (Spirit) KH3D.png|Jestabocky‎‎ Eaglider (Spirit) KH3D.png|Eaglider 640px-Me Me Bunny (Spirit) KH3D.png|Me Me Bunny Drill Sye (Spirit) KH3D.png|Drill Sye 640px-Tyranto Rex (Spirit) KH3D.png|Tyranto Rex Majik Lapin (Spirit) KH3D.png|Majik Lapin Cera Terror (Spirit) KH3D.png|Cera Terror 640px-Skelterwild (Spirit) KH3D.png|Skelterwild‎ Ducky Goose (Spirit) KH3D.png|Ducky Goose Aura Lion (Spirit) KH3D.png|Aura Lion Ryu Dragon (Spirit) KH3D.png|Ryu Dragon Drak_Quack_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Drak Quack 640px-Keeba_Tiger_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Keeba Tiger Rare Spirits 640px-Meowjesty_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Meowjesty‎‎ 640px-Sudo_Neku_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Sudo Neku Frootz_Cat_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Frootz Cat 640px-Ursa_Circus_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Ursa Circus Kab_Kannon_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Kab Kannon 640px-R_&_R_Seal_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|R & R Seal Catanuki_(Spirit)_KH3DHD.png|Catanuki Beatalike_(Spirit)_KH3DHD.png|Beatalike Tubguin_Ace_(Spirit)_KH3DHD.png|Tubguin Ace Unique Spirits Chirithy_KHXBC.png|Chirithy Pets Rainbow_Kitstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Kitstar Rainbow_Pupstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Pupstar Rainbow_Bunstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Bunstar Black_Pigstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Pigstar Gold_Reinstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Reinstar Black_Pupmoon_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Pupmoon Chocolate_Hamstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Hamstar Pink_Monstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Monstar Gray_Lambstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Lambstar Red_Foxstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Foxstar Brown_Horstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Horstar Orange_Tortoistar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Tortoistar Orange_Otterstar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Otterstar Yellow_Giraffestar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Giraffestar Black_Flowerkit_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Flowerkit Pink_Chameleostar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Chameleostar Silver_Snowpup_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Snowpup White_Snowcub_(Spirit)_Khux.png|Snowcub Yellow_Coonstar_Spirit_KHUX.png|Coonstar Red_Leostar_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Leostar Purple_Bunmoon_(Spirit)_KHUX.png|Bunmoon 'Nightmares' Nightmares Rare Nightmares Unique Nightmares Category:Monsters